The data base for this project consists of 5 interviews taken over a 15 year period, 1962-77, with a sample of 1200 married women, who originally lived in the Detroit Metropolitan area. Research will include changes over time in such fertility variables as expected and achieved family size and the incidence of unwanted births. Other topics concern the incidence of marital dissolution, changes in sex role attitudes and changing patterns of women's labor force participation. Interrelations between these trends, their relation to fertility and their association with basic social and demographic characteristics will be explored. Economic measures taken at each interview will be used to assess the impact of economic status, both actual and perceived, on fertility and on each of the other topics mentioned above.